


Succour

by LuxRoyalty (slytherinsdaughter)



Series: Whumptober 2019 [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Attacking a Friend, Day 3 - Delirium, Delirium, Gen, Permanent Injury, Violence, Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-12-01 20:13:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20886011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherinsdaughter/pseuds/LuxRoyalty
Summary: confusion/kənˈfjuːʒ(ə)n/noun: confusion; plural noun: confusions1.uncertainty about what is happening, intended, or required.Gladio is sorry.





	Succour

It hurt. He hurt. His head _hurt_.

How did he –

He’d – missed. No. They _hadn’t_ missed. They got him. He didn’t un-miss. Miss? Dodge. He didn’t dodge. They got him, hit him, struck him.

His head. They got his head – _no_, no. They hit him and it when to his head.

Was it a blade? Was it poisoned? He couldn’t remember. It might have been, venom sinking into his body and hurting him, but not killing him.

No – he didn’t think it was poison. This wasn’t mean to kill _him_. Meant to kill not-him. He didn’t feel well at all.

If it wasn’t poison, what could it be? Drugs – no. It could have been, _maybemaybemaybe_, they’d – they? – liked drugs. Used them a lot he though? Thinks.

It? They? Affected him badly_. Effected him badly. _Effect. E f f e c t. State effect. State us effect. Status effect.

He’d been hit by a status effect.

Yes, that sounded right. They’d been fighting, and he was hit.

They? Four – no, two. There was four but there had been two. He’d been fighting with him, trying to make sure no one could get to them.

Doing his job as-

As-

Protector?

Had it worked? Where were they?

Had he _shielded_ them?

Gladio remembered – he did. He did do that, just him and – and – they’d fought together, and they won, even if he had been hit by a status effect.

Then –

Where did they go? He couldn’t see anyone walking around. Couldn’t see anyone at all.

Gladio glanced around, rubbing his arm where it itched. It was almost dry. What was-?

There was tracks in the mud. It had been raining earlier. Someone, one person, had walked – limped? Away. That way.

He followed the tracks, it was easy enough with how deep they were, and they didn’t go far. They just went behind a tree.

...Collapsed behind a tree.

He – black hair plastered to his face, blue lips, shivering, looked up at him.

“Gladio?” He gasped out, “you’re-“

“I’m – better.”

“I can see that.” The – said. He winced when he moved a little, curling, but the leather jacket on top of him made it so Gladio couldn’t see anything.

“What happened?”

“You got hit, went mad, what do you think?”

“I can’t remember what happened.”

“Gladio-“ **_Noctis_**, sighed. He shook his head gently and shifted. “You…” Noctis grabbed on end of the jacket and peeled it away from himself. The arm that had been underneath it –

It was. Gone. Half of it was missing, from just underneath the elbow. It looked like it had been cut off. Somehow. With something heavy. It wasn’t bleeding anymore, but it was smeared with blood. _Noctis_ was covered in his own blood.

“I-“

“Well,” Noctis half shrugged, half cringed, “you thought I was an enemy. For a bit.”

**Author's Note:**

> succour  
/ˈsʌkə/  
noun: succour; noun: succor
> 
> assistance and support in times of hardship and distress.
> 
> verb
> 
> give assistance or aid to.


End file.
